Our Love: Kaito and Aoko
by motz1412
Summary: 30 lovelythemes about Kaito and Aoko. Chapter 11 up! Why have I been so clueless all along? He's always that mysterious...
1. Our Love 1: Better or Best?

**Better or Best?**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine. It belongs to Aoyama Gosho!**

**motzKID: **It's KaitoxAoko time! Let's explore on the weird-slash-funny-slash-sweet relationship of a boy who is afraid of fish and a girl who loves swing mops everywhere!

* * *

She sat down on her seat, tired and almost catching her breath, as if drowning. She felt dizzy as she folded her arms and rested her head on it, practically taking a nap on her table. She sat up again, trying NOT to worry anyone. 

But unfortunately, she couldn't get pass by her childhood friend's wits. She felt his forehead against her, "K-Kaito?" she mumbled dryly.

"Hey, you're sick! Why're you in school?" he asked.

Aoko tried to smile, "I'm perfectly fine, Kaito," she coughed a little.

"I don't think so, Nakamori-san," Hakuba said, folding his arms, standing beside Kaito.

"I'm fine," Aoko smiled, "see?" she stretched her arms but then, it weakened , hitting it on the table, "ow," she mumbled but still tried to smile.

But before kaito could protest, the bell rang. Class is starting.

--

**CLASS HOURS..**

Kaito kept glancing to Aoko, who was trying to keep herself awake. Her eyelids were drooping but Kaito could see her pinching her arms. Kaito, who sat diagonally behind her, couldn't concentrate, knowing she was sick. Should he tell the teacher? Naw, she would just deny it. Typical of her.

Suddenly, he saw her falling off her seat. He immediately stood up, catching everyone's attention as he caught her in his arms. She was breathing hard and fast, her cheeks were red and she was sweating a lot.

"What's wrong, Nakamori-san? Kuroba-kun?" the teacher asked.

"Sensei, Aoko's sick, can I take her home, now?" he asked.

"N-No," Aoko, who regained her strength a bit, sat down on her seat, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she smiled.

"Nakamori-san, I suggest you go home," the teacher said, "Kuroba-kun, please accompany her," she said.

Aoko sighed and took her things but Kaito took it instead and lightly pulled her by the wrist.

--

"You can still walk, right?"

"I told you, Kaito. I'm fine," she insisted.

"Then, why did you collapsed in the middle of Math Class?"

"I was sleepy, that's all," she coughed.

"You're dad's out, right? I better take care of you," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why are you doing these things to me? You seem so kind to me today," she smirked a little.

"Because," he smiled at her, "tomorrow won't be the same without you, swinging mops and chasing me."

--

Kaito opened the Nakamori residence and laid her on the couch as he placed their things by the stairway. He snapped and a small towel appeared on his hand as he took a basin in the bathroom. He filled it with warm water and brought it with him.

He kneeled beside the sick girl and soaked the towel with warm water as he placed t on her forehed. He kneeled there, staring at her beautiful face as she breathed hard. She smiled a little, "why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"Nothing," he blushed.

"Stare all you want because I don't have the strength to hit again.you right now," she chuckled.

He smiled softly as he soaked the small towel again and placed it on her forehead.

--

After he prepared her dinner (don't ask how), she ate it (but didn't feel any better) and then, she laid down again.

"Thank a lot, Kaito," she smiled, she was feeling a bit better.

"It's nothing…," he blushed a little.

Suddenly, she sat up and pat the seat beside her, "seat with me," she smiled.

Kaito was surprised but sat anyway. As he sat there, she tilted her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, "that's better," she smiled, closing her eyes.

He hugged her tighter, almos possesively as he sighed, "better?" he asked.

"Best," she smiled and squirmed under his arms. Her arms looping around his chest, hugging him like a teddy bear.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, lightly tilting his head on hers as he closed his eyes. He could feel her heart against his right side of his chest.

She could feel his warmth as she smiled. He kissed her forehead, "no need for words?"

"Nah, actions are better," she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"If we get caught?"

"Let them be, Kaito," she smiled.

"Then, how about this…?"

Aoko looked up and all of a sudden, their lips met. She kissed back tenderly as he slowly pulled away.

"Thaaaat's better," she said, hugging him again.

"Best," he smiled.

"Best kisser? I don't think so," she sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"want me to prove it?" he smirked.

"I'm sick, Kaito. Want me to pass the suds?" she smiled.

"I know you want to," he grinned.

She sighed with a chuckle and kissed him on the cheeks, "no way," she smiled.

"Aww, last one?" he sat up but didn't let go of her.

He held her chin up and kissed her again. She sighed and giggled between their kiss. He pulled back, "better?" he smirked, knowing her answer would be.

"Better…," she smiled.

He frowned, "better, only? You can rate it higher, right?"

"Better…," she continued and looked at him, "than best," she smiled and hugged him again.

"Better than best? Is that possible?" he asked.

"Let me sleep, Kaito," she chuckled.

--

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"So, you seem cheerful today," Akako smiled at Aoko.

"Oh, yes. Kaito took care of me pretty well," Aoko smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yep, we even had a contest on who better and who is best."

"who won?"

"Kaito, of course! He's better than best!" Aoko smiled cheerfully and hummed a song.

"Oh? Better than best on what?"

"…something," Aoko smiled with a blush.

* * *

**motzKID**: HOW RANDOM!!!! Yey, for random, right? Anyway, reviews please and thank you! Oh yeah, thanks for reading my other stories and thanks for the reviews as well!

You can also check out my other stories:

**"Sayonara, Kaito"**

**"Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**

**"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**

**"Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**


	2. Our Love 2: What Makes You Different

**What Makes You Different**

**Disclaimer:** Magic Kaito is not mine, because it simply belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei, creator of Detective Conan, Yaiba and Magic Kaito!

**motzKID:** Okay, so THANK YOU BEAR-Y MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS in the first chapter! It's a blessing to have readers and reviewers here, in So, a big 'ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU' to all my readers. Now, for the second chapter! Inspired by the song, "What Makes You Different" by "Backstreet Boys". Nah, I'm not a fan of Backstreet Boys but their songs really speak to me…not in a literal way! XD

* * *

"Ugh, he's such a pain!" Aoko grumbled as she took a seat beside her childhood friend, who was reading the morning paper again. He lowered the newspaper a bit, exposing his blue eyes and one eyebrow up. 

"Problem, Aoko?" he asked.

"Kaito KID!" she exclaimed and crumpled the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey, I was reading that!" he protested.

"The fact that he always beats my father! He makes me sick!"

Kaito chuckled, "your father will never catch him even when Star Wars 29 comes out," he smirked.

Aoko stared at him with half-moon eyes, "you always take HIS side, Kaito!" she exclaimed, "but can't you see that he's a bad guy?!"

"I think bad guys are really sexy," a girl with purple hair stood beside Kaito, "right, Kuroba-kun?"

"No, no! Not you too, Akako-san!" Aoko slumped back to her seat, "everyone likes KID except me, huh?" she mumbled sadly.

"Of course!" Keiko suddenly popped out of nowhere, "Kaito KID is the Gentleman Thief of the century!" she exclaimed like a fangirl.

Aoko sighed, "am I the only one who's out of place here? It seems every girl likes that idiotic thief," she stared out the window

Kaito glanced at her smiling secretly, "Aoko…," he thought with a smile.

--

**THAT NIGHT…**

"Alright, 10 seconds before his arrival!" Keiko clapped as she munched down popcorn as she watched live news about KID's heist that night. Aoko, who sat beside her, watched depressingly.

"Why watch? We all know who will win tonight," Aoko mumbled.

"If I can watch KID's heist, it will be the best gift tonight!" Keiko smiled, as if not listening.

This caused Aoko to sigh again.

She stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where're you going?" Keiko asked, looking back at her friend.

"To my room. I get depress when I watch his heists," she climbed up.

"Suit yourself. But I tell you, tonight's heist could be different," Keiko smiled.

Aoko just nodded and proceeded to her room.

--

She opened the door leading to her balcony. Far from her house, she could see lights and helicopters around the Clock Tower. She sighed as she leaned against the railings of her balcony, "I don't fit in with everyone else. Everyone is in his side while I despise him. Should I just accept the fact that he's greater than my dad?" she thought aloud.

"I don't think you should like him," he said.

"Really?" suddenly, Aoko looked up and realized that she was actually talking to..

"KID?!" she exclaimed.

"A pleasant evening to you, Nakamori Aoko," he tilted his hat and stepped down from the railings.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"If you have been watching the television, you should know that the heist is over," he smirked.

"And? You won, ne?"

"Of course."

"As expected," she grumbled.

"Oh, how cold," he teased.

Silence.

"Why are you here again?" she asked, irritated.

"…if I told you the reason, will you still hate me?"

"What?! You want me to hate you?" she asked.

KID chuckled, "you're very unique, Nakamori-san. You are the only girl who despises me," he smiled, his monocle flashed.

"So? What if I do hate you?"

"I really like you, Nakamori-san," he smiled.

She blushed and turned away, "whatever."

"A Gentleman Thief like me deserves a unique lady like you."

"Why, in this world, would you like a girl like me, who is unattractive and who hates you so much?"

"What makes you different is what makes you beautiful to me," he smiled.

Aoko blushed again and turned away again, "right." She mumbled.

"So?" he asked, "still hate me?"

"So much."

"Good. I don't like a lady falling for me anyway," KID jumped up on the railing, "good evening to you too, Nakamori-san." Then, he jumped off and opened his hang-glider, waving a hand to Aoko.

Aoko went into her room and this time, she smiled a bit, _"if by 'hate' you mean 'like', then, I really 'hate' you, KID,"_ she chuckled to herself.

* * *

**motzKID**: OOOOOO-kay, that was really something you don't read everyday, huh? I simply love the last line, "if by 'hate' you mean 'like', then, I really 'hate' you, KID".. it's really something my head doesn't tell me to type. Nah, I made it up and was just inspired by a song. Random, much?

So, reviews please and thank you for reading!

Check out my other stories as well:

_"**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

_"**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

_"**Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

_"**Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_


	3. Our Love 3: Second Chance

**Second Chance**

**Disclaimer**: **Magic Kaito is not mine, because it simply belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!  
**

**motzKID**: A BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed last chapter! Truly, my readers are my inspiration in writing! Although there are less readers here compared to my other 3 stories, I'll just have to write to keep myself happy.

So, my next story is inspired by a dear friend of mine. Enjoy, my dear readers!

* * *

He leaped from building to building; from balcony to balcony. His cape fluttered against the wind; he was getting a cold sweat and for the first time, he couldn't keep a straight poker face. 

He used his last strength to jump off towards a small, dark alleyway and leaned against the wall as he sat down. He held his breath for a while and as the police cars, helicopters and a battalion of police on motorcycles, his eyes followed them.

He sighed, secretly thanking God for this fate. He gripped his arm. Shot by a police from Nakamori's force, it was bleeding… hard. He could feel his surrounding getting blurry by the minute. His monocle was halfway down his face. For a minute there, he actually admitted that Nakamori was getting better with his plan A's and B's.

But truthfully, he didn't expect there would be an actually gun-shooting. No, he thought it was just another toy gun to scare him off but when he heard the trigger, it was too late; he was shot.

--

Sitting there, half-dead, Kaitou KID noticed a shadow approaching him. He was about to stand up to defend himself from whoever-that-shadow-belongs-to. But the person lightly pushed him down again, and gently laid him on the ground. KID, who was a natural hard-headed, actually obeyed and when the person took off his monocle, KID fought back but then, his eyes slowly closed. And he was lost.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kaito was awakened by a flash of a light. He shielded his eyes as he opened them. He sat up and looked around. White. Everything was white.

"Heaven?" he mumbled, _"I guess I did die after all,"_ he chuckled sadly.

"Oh, you didn't die, Kaitou KID."

Kaito shot his head to his right, to a man wearing a dark coat with a hat covering his eyes. He smiled at the clueless thief. Kaito cocked his head as he stared back at the man. Suddenly, the man chuckled, "I'm sorry. I must've surprised you," he smiled.

"Yeah…," Kaito said, unsure of what to say.

"My name's god of Death," he stretched out his bony hand, "call me Death, for short," he smiled.

Kaito stared down at his hand. Sometimes, when you're too surprise, even the greatest magician can be speechless. Death's hand was, literally, made of just bones. _No muscles. Just bones._

Kaito heard Death coughed a little, as if reminding the thief to be kind enough to shake his, uhh, bony hand. Kaito, whose mind was still unclear of what is happening, shook his hand anyway.

"You sure you're the Death god?" Kaito asked, raising a brow.

"You're looking at the one and only," Death grinned.

Kaito looked at him with half-moon eyes.

"Oooo-kay, so maybe I DO have a twin brother named Death too but that doesn't mean I have to mention his name EVERYTIME I introduce myself," Death sighed and turned away.

"I've always thought of a Death-god as, y'know, evil and scary?" Kaito said, as if suggesting.

"Oh please, as if I haven't heard that one before," Death rolled his eyeballs, that were halfway out of their sockets, "am I not that scary to you?" he asked.

Kaito shook his head.

"How about this..?" Death got his scythe and stroked a pose, with lightning and thunder in the background, "I AM THE DEATH-GOD! FEAR ME!!" he said and followed by a not-so-scary evil laugh.

Kaito stared at him with half-moon eyes, "who are you trying to scare?" he asked.

Death looked at him and returned to his 'normal' self, "yeah, I'm not as scary as my brother," he grumbles.

Kaito sighed, "so, can you tell me why I'm here, if I'm not dead?"

"Actually," Death tapped his scythe on the floor, "you're not dead, YET," he grinned, "it's still HIS decision of where you will be going: Heaven or Hell," he leaned against a invisible wall.

"Who's 'HIS'?"

"God, of course!" Death replied.

"So I'll just wait here?" Kaito asked.

"Nah," Death stood properly, "I'll take you to somewhere," he grinned, "of course, you have to promise me not to tell on me," he laughed.

"Tell on you?" Kaito raise a brow, "to whom and why in the world would I?"

"Well," Death prolonged the word, "the girl that just died a while before you, because of a car accident, told God that I took her to the Amusement Park to see her mother for the last time. He almost strangled me. Thank goodness for his bony-neck," he sighed.

"She told God? What's wrong of taking her to the amusement park?" Kaito asked.

"We didn't pay for the entrance fee."

"Why would you? Aren't you a ghost anyway?"

"I don't know. God has this 'policies'," Death rolled his eyes.

Kaito chuckled and shook his head, "I promise I won't tell on you," he smiled.

"Good," Death smiled, "now let's go before Archangel Michael demands for the 5 dollars I owe him," he threw a black-tinted mirror on the ground and tapped the mirror with his scythe.

There was a great flash and before he knew it, Kaito was standing in front of a hospital room. Beside him was Death and the other side, were Jii and his mom, who was crying.

"Why are you crying, mom?" Kaito asked but suddenly Death gripped his shoulder.

"She can't hear you, boy," he shook his head sadly.

Kaito sadly stared back at his crying mother, Jii was comforting her.

Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He look at his shoulder and saw the blade of the scythe. This caused him to jump a mile.

"will you not tap me with the blade?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Shut up and come inside," Death shot him an irritated look and opened the door for Kaito to enter.

--

Inside, Kaito saw a boy, unconscious, lying on the hospital bed. Beside the bed was a young lady, sitting on a chair, crying. Kaito's eye widened, "that's me! On the bed!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Death said with half-moon eyes and a sweat-drop.

Kaito took a step towards the lady, "Aoko…," he mumbled. But as he tried to touch her shoulder, his hand passed through her.

"You can't touch her. You're a spirit, remember?" Death said.

Kaito looked back at the girl, crying her eyes out. He noticed that she was soaking wet. She probably ran under the rain to get to the hospital where he was. She suddenly stood up and walked towards the window and looked out.

Kaito followed her and stood behind her. He could hear her mumble a prayer, "God, help him," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kaito sadly looked at her. She's beautiful and it's hard for him to see her like this.

Kaito stepped towards her and hugged her from her back. Although she can't feel him, he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Suddenly, Aoko turned around and, as if, looked at him. She just stared back at him. He knew that she couldn't see him but why is she looking at him?

She walked passed him and sat on the bed, beside his body. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes and hummed a song, "you're safe with me," she hummed. She smiled, tears dried up as she kissed his forehead.

Kaito stared back sadly, suddenly, Death tapped him. He looked at the bony angel of death, with a sad smile, secretly pleading for another minute. Death shook his head, "we need to go," he said.

Kaito let out a sad sigh and stared back to her again. This may be the last time he could see her. He looked towards Death again and gave a little nod, signaling that he's ready to leave her.

Death tapped his scythe on the floor and immediately, they were back to the place where this all started. The room filled with white things. But something caught Kaito's attention as he stood there with Death.

"Well, I guess God will be any minute now," he tapped his shoes, his bony arms crossed, "…any minute now…," he repeated. After a few seconds, "where is He?!"

Kaito chuckled and walked passed Death. He picked up an envelope from the floor, the one that caught his attention.

"What's that, KID?" Death asked.

"Envelope addressed to…," Kaito read the words in front of the envelope, "…me."

Death looked at him and took the envelope, "well, that can't be right," he mumbled.

"Excuse me," Kaito said with half-moon eyes and took back the envelope.

Kaito opened the white envelope and opened the letter. Death stood behind him, secretly reading the letter too. It says:

"_Mind you that I can also give a second chance."_

Suddenly, a small piece of paper fell from the envelope. Kaito quickly took it and read it aloud, "a ticket to Second Chance," he read.

Death smiled, "I guess God's not THAT bad after all."

"Of course he isn't. He's God, for goodness' sake," Kaito smiled.

Death opened an invisible door, probably painted white as well. He gestured his hand, "go on to Second Chance."

Kaito smiled, "I'm gonna miss your goofy self, Death,"

"Good luck, KID. You'll need it," Death smiled as Kaito entered the door to Second Chance.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Everything went dark.

**-o-o-o-**

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. He felt a warm hand on his. He tried moving his fingers, trying to feel whose hand it is. He felt a movement beside him. He turned towards his right and saw her, smiling down at him, tears on her eyes.

"Hey," he smiled, under the oxygen-mask, that is.

"Hi," she smiled.

"What's up?" he asked sheepishly.

Suddenly, she hugged him, "oh, God. Thank goodness, you're okay!"

Kaito smiled, "yeah. Thank God."

But as she hugged him, he saw Death behind her. He was smiling under his big hat that covered his eyes. Death made thumbs-up with him. Kaito smiled but then, Death removed his hat and all of a sudden, his clothes turned white. He snapped his fingers and he vanished.

Kaito's eyes widened, "Death-God…," he thought, "Death was God all along?!"

Suddenly, Aoko pulled back, "Kaito, just rest, okay?"

But as Aoko was leaving, Kaito pulled her wrist, causing her to fall on him. He didn't mind this whether it hurt or not but all he did was kiss her. Yes, he kissed her. He slowly pulled back and smiled.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked.

Her eyes widened but then, she smiled, "of course, I do." She left the room with a blush on her cheeks.

Kaito reached into his pocket where he put the ticket to Second Chance. But instead of the ticket, there was a note:

"_Do the right thing, Kaito._

_-Death_

Kaito smiled, "thanks for the Second Chance, Death…," he mumbled, hoping he would hear it, "or should I say, God."

* * *

**motzKID**: For Candice, who requested for this story. It's a bit random and its sequel is a bit fast but I was thinking of making a longer version of this in another story so just watch out!

Thank you, guys, for reading this! I hope y'all check out:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

"_**Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_

Reviews, please and thank you!


	4. Our Love 4: Pass the Message

**Pass the Message**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine, because it simply belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!**

motzKID: -hugs you all- Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that a lot of you liked my last chapter. I would really appreciate it if y'all drop by my other story **"Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha" **and **"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**. It'll be a great help to me. Thanks for reading and I hope y'all like this! Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright! I want everyone to pass their reports tomorrow," the teacher hit the table twice to have everyone's attention, "and for those who are planning to use the 'my-dog-ate-my-homework' reason…," she looked at Kuroba Kaito, her glasses halfway down her nose-bridge, "… that won't work anymore, Kuroba-kun," she fixed her eyeglass. 

The bell rang, clearly indicating it was dismissal. Everyone stood to fix their things and some of them left in a hurry; one of them was Nakamori Aoko. You can't blame her; she was to go to the market and buy some food for tonight.

… And so she left in a hurry, not waiting for her childhood friend anymore.

As soon as he finished copying some notes, he stood up with a smile of accomplishment, "guess what, Aoko? For the first time in school history, Kuroba Kaito actually copied home--" he looked around, "A-Aoko?" his eyebrow up. He shrugged and shoved his books into his bag.

Suddenly, he noticed a notebook under her seat. He grabbed it without hesitant and flipped the pages. He made some 'hmm' sound as he flipped the pages but what caught his eye was a page dated 14th of February. It said:

"_Dear Diary,_

_9:23 a.m. (Homeroom Class)_

_School day on Valentine's Day? Unreasonable. We should all just skip school on the 14__th__. I mean, I go to school only to find my desk empty while his table in overflowing of chocolates. No wonder._

_10:47 am (Math Class)_

_We exchanged chocolates. I gave mine; he gave his'. Thank God for childhood friends; they always know when to make others happy. It was, as if, he read my mind. He IS a magician, after all. His mind works like magic, no wonder everybody loves this magician. No wonder why I lo-"_

Suddenly, the classroom door opened. Kaito shot his head up and saw Miyuki standing there, her hands on her waist. Kaito gulped, _"did she know I was reading Aoko's diary…?"_

Miyuki smirked, "hey, Kaito. Not planning to go home?" she walked in and towards the teacher's table.

Kaito looked at her with half-moon eyes, "… that's what I was going to ask you."

"Oh, are we defensive today," she smiled and opened the teacher's cabinet.

Kaito, with one eyebrow up, swung his bag over his shoulder, "and? Why're you here?"

Miyuki smiled up to him, "I always come back to the classroom to get teacher's chalk."

"Why?"

"Oh, we need it to write our scores in swimming practice."

"Oh, no wonder the teacher always complains about student stealing chalks from her chalk box."

"It's not STEALING! It's kinda borrowing," she grinned.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "listen, can you deliver a message for me?"

Miyuki nodded, "gladly," she smiled.

"Well, I have some errand to do. If you bumped into Aoko, can you tell her to meet in the Sushi Bar across Beika Tower at 8 pm sharp to get the notebook she left here in the classroom?"

Miyuki, busy of getting chalk, replied without looking, "sure, Kuroba-kun," she said.

Kaito left the classroom, her diary in his hand.

--

**SWIMMING GYMNASIUM**

"Alright, swimmers, overtime! Overtime!" the coach said.

Miyuki looked over the clock, "damn, it's already 3 pm," she mumbled.

Suddenly, she spotted Shiina over the ping pong room. She ran towards her and sat on a bench beside her, "hey, Shiina-san," she smiled.

"Hello," Shiina, as usual, said monotonously with half-moon eyes.

"Can you pass a message for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Shiina's eyes following the ping pong ball that was tossed by other players over the table.

"Please tell Aoko that Kaito wants to meet her at 8 pm, over at the bar across Beika Tower to get something from him after doing some errand and tell her to bring her notebook," Miyuki smiled.

Shiina nodded silently and stood up and walked over the ping pong table.

--

Shiina slowly crossed the busy street of Tokyo. She looked at her watch. It was 4:20 in the afternoon already. Suddenly, she bumped into Khan, who just left the comic bookstore.

"Oh, hey, Khan-kun," Shiina said monotonously.

"Ah, Shiina-san," he smiled.

"Can you tell something to Aoko?"

"Sure!"

"Tell her that Kuroba-kun wants her to bring a notebook to finish an errand then, meet him at the restaurant across Beika Tower."

"Alrighty!" he said cheerfully, "I can't believe he's actually asking her on a date by asking her to finish an errand."

"I can't believe I actually bumped into you," Shiina said with half-moon eyes. Khan is a joker and Shiina hates jokers.

--

_Ding Dong_

Aoko raced downstairs and opened the door. There, standing with his arms crossed, was Khan.

"G'afternoon, Nakamori-san," he tilted his hat.

"Hey, Kahn," she tried to smile but it seemed she was bothered.

"You look troubled, you okay?" he asked.

She nodded quickly, "yeah. I just lost my diary. Did you happen to…?"

He shook his head, "no. I didn't see it either."

"So, you want to come in?" Aoko offered.

"No, thanks. I have a message for you."

"Oh? What is?"

"Kuroba said he wants you to go out with him after you finish all your errands. Meet him at the fancy restaurant across the Beika Tower, 8 pm."

"D-Date?!" Aoko blushed.

"Yessiree," he grinned.

"What did he meant by 'errands'? I don't have any errands," she mumbled.

"Beats me," he shrugged.

"… and a fancy restaurant? Where in the world is that?" she asked.

"I think it's the one beside that sushi bar."

"Oh, THAT one," she blushed.

"Anyway, Nakamori-san. I would love to stay and answer your questions but I really have to get going," Khan smiled.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Khan-kun."

"No problem-o."

--

**THAT NIGHT…**

Kaito walked in a rush, passing by a lot of people at Beika Street. He glanced over his watch, "8:05. Damn, I'm late," he huffed. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at the sign of the shop: Sushi Mania.

Kaito looked around but it seemed she wasn't there yet. He fixed the collar of his shirt and combed his hair back. You can't blame him; he likes his childhood friend and although this is just a short meeting (handing her the diary and it's all over for tonight), he thought of dressing, just in case.

He tapped his shoe impatiently. But then, he spotted a young lady, about his age, standing in front of that fancy restaurant. She was wearing a plain sky-blue dress that matched her eyes. He glanced at her again, "isn't that…?"

--

"He's late," she grumbled, looking at her watch for the 39th time, but who's counting? Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw, "Kaito!" she smiled.

"Hey," he handed her the diary, "yours, right?"

"Oh, wow! I've been looking for this," she hugged the notebook.

"I know. Peculiar diary, though."

"Hey, how DID you know this is a diary?" she asked with half-moon eyes.  
"J-Just a guess," he said quickly, "not that I read it or something."

"S-so," she said nervously, "why'd you ask me here?"

He looked away, hiding his blush, "j-just thought that you want that notebook back, y'know," he looked down.

"Eh?" she looked at him with dotted eyes, "didn't you asked me on a date or something?"

"No, why would I?" he said with half-moon eyes.

"B-but, Khan-kun said you did," she reasoned.

"Khan? But I asked Miyuki to tell you my message."

"Oh, whatever. I better get going if you didn't asked me anyway," Aoko turned away and walked towards the opposite direction.

"A-ah, wait," Kaito held her wrist.

"What?" she blushed.

"S-since we're here already… why not have dinner? AS FRIENDS," Kaito asked.

"O-oh," she was speechless, "okay…,"

"It's weird though. I could've swore I told the message to Miyuki," Kaito opened the restaurant door for her.

"Just forget about it," Aoko smiled, _"I'm glad I could spend a little time with you. I gotta jot this down in my diary tonight."_

* * *

**motzKID**: This story actually happened to me a long time ago. But thanks to that incident, I felt being loved for the first time.  
Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! I hope to receive more reviews for this chapter! Thanks again and have a great day… or night!

**Check out these:**

"_Welcome Aboard to Love Express"_

"_Sayonara, Kaito"_

"_Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"_

"_Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"_


	5. Our Love5: Beautiful

**Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine. It belongs to Aoyama Gosho.**

**motzKID**: Well, I know I wasn't able to update this story last week and I have a valid reason for that: we had to celebrate my aunt's birthday. YYYYep…. very reasonable, alright. _–half-moon eyes-_ Anyway, I think this story would make it up to you. Although, I'm not quite sure if anyone is ACTUALLY reading this 'cause only few are reviewing. Oh well. So I guess here it is! Enjoy, everyone! XD

* * *

**(Nakamori Aoko's Point Of View)**

That's why I hate my childhood friend. He always made matters worse for me. Well, almost. Aside from him being an idiot and always seem to make a fool out of himself, he's the worst kind. I know I shouldn't be talking behind him but HE'S JUST THE WORST!

Take this, for example:

--

**(FLASHBACK)**

**THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY…**

"_Guess what, Aoko?" Kuroba Kaito came busting into the classroom with flyers in his hands._

_I, who was, apparently, sleeping, sat up lazily, "what?" I asked sleepily._

"_There's this party on Saturday and everyone's invited!" he said excitedly._

_He knew my circumstances: a geek who never gets invited to parties; while he's invited almost every night. _

"_Hm," I raise a brow with an imaginary question mark on top of my head, "..and you're telling this to me because…?"_

"_Don't you know what this means?" he asked, shaking my shoulders in excitement._

_I shook my head. I know that just sounded stupid but really, I shook my head, knowing what he would answer me._

"_It means that YOU can COME!" he said slowly and excitedly._

"_How do you know I can come?" I asked, leaning back with folded arms._

_He looked at me as if I was a maniac but he shook his head and replaced his stupid grin into a gentle smile, "EVERYONE'S invited," he repeated._

_I know I should've jumped for joy but knowing me…_

"_Dude," I pushed him back a little, "don't you know the Popularity Rules, since you are a popular guy?" I asked._

"_There are RULES?!"_

"_Duh."_

"_What are they, then?" he sat on the seat beside me, listening._

"_If they write down 'everyone's invited', by that they meant was 'every popular-and-non-geeky-people are invited'," I rolled my eyes._

_He was about to say something when suddenly, he scratched his head, "I'm sorry. You just lost me there," he smiled sheepishly._

"_Kaito," I said, "you seriously have to read between the lines. Why in the world would anyone want to invite geeks like me?"_

_He shook his head, "I don't get it at all! You're not even a geek!"_

"_That's what every childhood friends would say," I sighed, "besides, if I go there, I would look like as if I'm in a lost world. I don't even have'popular' clothing in my closet!" I shook my head in disappointment_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

--

See what I mean? Anyway, if you still don't get why I hate him right now, let's continue on with the story. Guess where am I right now? You can't? Fine, I'll tell you, then.

I'm sitting on my couch, a boy standing in front of me with dozens of fashion magazines on his arms and the worst of all; he had that grin on his face again.

"Why are you here?" I asked, folding my arms and crossing my legs.

He smiled and placed the magazines to my right while he sat to my left. I looked at him with half-moon eyes, "seriously?" I asked.

He nodded, "tomorrow's the party and I need you to take a pick out of that magazine. My treat," he put out his pocket book.

I reached out and grabbed the first magazine. On the cover was a girl in Halloween costume. For Pet's sake, did he expect me to wear a Halloween suit to the party? I opened it anyway.

The first page caught my eye as I grinned. I elbowed him, "hey, this would be a good Halloween suit for this Halloween," I said.

"Hey, I don't think you can wear scary costumes to the party," he said without looking at the page I'm pointing.

"_Then why did you include it here?"_ I thought. "But really, I think this is pretty scary enough."

He took a glanced at it but then, his eyes widened. He grabbed the magazine and threw it beside him, "I-I don't think you should be looking at that magazine," he said.

"Awww, but a Nemo costume is cute!" I cooed.

Well, after a long laugh, he grabbed a magazine for me and opened it. This time, he was the one browsing while I poked my head to his side so I could see. No doubt, those dresses were amazing. Suddenly, he closed the magazine and stood up.

While this took me by surprise, he smiled at me, "let's just take a look at your closet shall we?"

--

I led him up to my room. Actually, he knew already knew where my room was because he had been there millions of times.

He opened my closet and cunningly smiled at it, "take your best pick," he said.

I pushed him aside, half-jokingly, and took out those dresses I wear whenever dad's invited to a museum to catch KID. I threw them on my bed as Kaito stared back at them. He made 'hmmm' sounds as he picked up the dresses.

"Well?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmmm…," he ignored me and opened my closet again. He took out an ocean-blue, sleeveless dress with ruffles on the skirt, the ugliest dress I have since it brought back bad memories of last year's Christmas Party.

"Here," he smiled, handing it to me, "it matches your eyes plus, I like it," he grinned even more.

"B-But, you do know that because of this dress, I was humiliated last year, right?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone thought you were copying someone else's dress, right?"

"You didn't have to mention 'copying', you know," I said with half-moon eyes.

"Come on," he smiled, "trust me."

I looked at him but with his assurance, I pushed him out of my room and slammed it close. You didn't expect me to dress up in front of him, no?

--

After a few minutes, I unlocked the door and swung it open. It was really weird because as I opened the door, he stood up from the couch with his blue eyes glued on me. I hate it. He smiled, "not bad," he nodded, "not bad at all."

"Excuse me?" I said, "but this dress looks suckish to me."

"No, really. It looks great on you," he smiled, his eyes looking at me from head to toe.

I looked at him with half-moon eyes, "that's it. I'm not going to that party."

I was about to slam the door close again.

"Wait," his arms blocked the door from closing, "I told you. You look good, trust me."

I let go of the knob and sighed sadly. I wasn't really sure if what he's saying is sarcasm or the truth. He looked at me, with all the seriousness. Suddenly, he sighed with a smile, "close your eyes," he said.

"What?" I raise a brow with half-moon eyes.

"Just close it," he demanded.

I did. The floor creaked as he took steps across my room. I heard my movable mirror being moved by him. I knew what he was doing: he plans to put it in front of me and make me see how 'good' I look. Yeah, right. I heard him closing my door which made me a bit uncomfortable. But he's my friend, so I trusted him.

Suddenly, I felt something tingling up and down my arm and a light grip on my wrist. I opened my eyes but then, he blocked it with his hand, "no looking," I could almost hear him smile.

His fingertips (I'm sure) lightly brushed up and down my arms. It alarmed me but it just felt so good. The floor creaked again and this time, I felt his silent, heavy footsteps walking towards behind me. If he does something bad, I swear to myself, I will kick him.

But he didn't.

He just placed his left hand on my shoulder while right arm looped around my waist. But before I could open my eyes and kick him, I felt his warmth throughout my body. He lightly pulled me towards him, backwards and whispered in my ear, "whatever happens, just keep your eyes close."

I nodded, still, afraid of what he might do. He chuckled, "don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."

Thank God, he's not going to do anything stupid, for the first time.

Suddenly, I felt tingly behind my neck. What the hell was he doing?! Then, I felt tingly under my jaw and then, on my shoulder. But as I felt alarmed, my eyes won't open. As if he had cast a spell on them.

He was… kissing?! He kissed my neck but then, I inhaled sharply, causing him to chuckle a little. His arms tightened a little as he pulled me closer to him. He kissed behind my ear a bit too long and so I grumble. I heard him chuckle again. But then, he whispered to me, "Open your eyes, Aoko."

I slowly opened it and there I was, standing in front of the full-body mirror, he stood behind me, his arms around my waist as his face leveled mine. My lips curved up a little.

"Now, aren't you a beautiful lady?" he smiled as he whispered.

I chuckled and didn't know what to say. I did feel a bit confident about myself and I still don't know how he made me feel so… beautiful.

He smiled and spun me around, facing him. He smiled down at me and leaned forward and so, our lips met. At first, I was surprised but eventually, I close my eyes again.

--

We attended the party together. I had a great time but I wouldn't have if it wasn't for him. Up until now, I haven't solved the mystery of how he made me feel so special. But as they say, _"a magician never reveals his secret"_.

So let me rephrase something from this story.

That's why I love my childhood friend. He would always make matters better for me. Well, almost.

* * *

**motzKID**: Well? What do you think? I think it's a bit random…. yet again. But it made me smile. Anyway, let me know what you think, oh-right? Reviews are highly appreciated. 

Thank you, guys, for reading this! I hope y'all check out:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

"_**Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_

Reviews, please and thank you!


	6. Our Love6: Wake Up Call

**Wake Up Call**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine. I can't think of a good disclaimer so I guess you should just make your own.**

**motzKID**: So, to start off, I just want to inform you for the delay of this fic. We have our examinations last week and I got sick for the past 4 days.. So I'll make this as short and fluffy as possible and hope you'll still enjoy!

* * *

"Dad, I'm leaving!" Nakamori Aoko shouted as she opened the door.

"Take care!" her dad replied, sipping on his coffee.

Aoko quickly closed the door and stepped down 3 steps as she jogged off. Today was their final exam before Spring Break and so she decided to go to school extra early.

As she walked, she inhaled the fresh, cool breeze that blew in, her chocolate hair bounced against her shoulder. Suddenly, she passed by a familiar house. She balked and retraced 2 steps backward and entered the gate.

She didn't mind knocking because she knew that the man living in that house was still asleep and apparently, his mom left for States just yesterday. She opened the door as quietly as possible, looking to her left and to her right. You'll never know when he'll jump out with his goofy face.

The staircase creaked as she took one step up to another.

--

As soon as she was second floor, she turned to her left and grinned to herself as she stood in front of a familiar door. She quietly entered, cocking her head to one side as she approached the silent figure on the bed.

There, fast asleep, was Kuroba Kaito. Aoko smiled to herself even more. It was an unusual moment to be around him with him noticing her presence. He's a sneaky fellow after all.

She inhaled the familiar scent of his room; she loved that smell and she couldn't get enough of it. Even though she had been there for 17 years, since they are childhood friends, she just couldn't stay out of his room.

Her eyes wandered and landed on the picture on his side-table, beside his lamp. It was their picture when they were 10. She smiled at it softly as she turned to the sleeping boy again.

She brushed his bangs away from his face. He wiggled his nose a bit, causing her to giggle. But she held her laughter, wanting to have fun with the lazy-Kaito. Her index finger lightly traced his face, then, she poked his right cheek.

He grumbled.

She poked his cheek again.

No reaction.

Poke.

No reaction again.

She poked his forehead, this time.

He snorted and turned his head towards her a bit. She giggled again but she bit her lips to prevent herself from waking him up. She poked him on the same spot, causing him to open his eyes. Aoko leaned back a little, still kneeling.

"It's 7 in the morning," he yawned, but his blue-eyes stared back at her.

"I know. But extra early for school sounds nice, doesn't it?" she smiled.

He grumbled and turned away. She pulled his blanket and threw it across the room, "get up or I will have to force you to," her hands on her waist.

"Make me," he said, covering his ear with his pillow.

She stared at him with half-moon eyes, "Oh? I will," she sneered. She heard Kaito grumble under his pillow. She smiled, "I'm cooking YOUR breakfast today," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He perked up, "ham and cheese, please!" he smiled.

"I'll cook even better," she grinned, "guess…?" she raise her eyebrow.

He scratched his head, "pancakes?"

"Nope."

"Uhh," he looked around. She stood up, striking a bit fearful pose before she started leaving.

"What, then?" Kaito asked.

"Tuna," she smiled.

"Oh, whew! I thought you'll say fi--" he paused, "t-tuna?" he gulped.

"Uh-huh!" she took the blanket she threw across the room a while ago and placed it beside him.

"No," he grabbed her arm, "I WON'T LET YOU!!!"

"Make me!" she stuck out her tongue, "let go, Kaito!" she giggled.

"No tuna!" he demanded, pulling her.

"Not unless you leave your bed."

"No way, Aoko!" he secretly smiled, pulling her.

"Let go," she exclaimed.

Suddenly, as he pulled a bit harder, there was a thump, bump and 'ow'!

Aoko, using her left arm, pushed herself up against where she landed while her right hand, behind her head, "ow, that hurts!" she whined, laughing a bit.

But then, her eyes widened when she saw his face…… right on front of her; a few inches away from her! Kaito couldn't believe it himself. There was a long pause between them before they could realize Aoko landed on top of Kaito.

Aoko got back to her senses, pushing herself again, "oh, sorry!" she moved back and sat on the edge of the bed, her face turned away from him. Who could blame her? She was blushing badly.

"Oh, uhh, yeah. It's okay," Kaito mumbled.

Silence.

"So, I guess we should get going," Aoko stood up, her smile pasted on her face again.

Kaito nodded, "right, breakfast," he said, as if reminding himself. He stood up from bed and frantically grabbed his uniform and other stuff.

Aoko quickly left the room. As she closed the door behind her, she smiled, "it's going to be a weird day," she mumbled, heading downstairs, to the kitchen.

* * *

**motzKID**: Boring, yes? Well, I'll make reviews limited for this chapter. Meaning, you can or can not review because I know this is my worst story for this 30 one-shots. Besides, there aren't many people reviewing anyway so I guess I shouldn't expect much from this chapter. Anyway, just let me know if you like it and NO FLAMES, please?

I hope y'all check out:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

"_**Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_

Reviews, please and thank you!


	7. Our Love7: Dance Lesson

**Dance Lesson**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito belongs to me if and only if I were related to Gosho Aoyama. Too bad, I'm a nobody to him.**

**motzKID**: Really, this may be one of the finest stories yet. It's a bit classic, since it involves dancing and trust. Probably, you would also discover something NEW in this story. Perhaps… Kaito is good at dancing…? Lol. Anyway, enjoy, my dearest readers.

* * *

"Dance Pairs?!" Aoko seemed to follow the teacher's words. 

Hayami-sensei grinned causing the whole class to stare with half-moon eyes, "that's right," she said gleefully, "of course, that requires boys asking the girls OR girls asking the boys."

"But what if we don't want to…?" a girl ask.

The teacher turned to her, "what is it with dancing with an opposite gender? It wouldn't be a prom without dancing."

"Sensei," a boy stood up, "can we dance with the same gender.

Everybody went silent, staring at him. He sat down again, "okay, that'd be awkward…," he mumbled.

"Anyway," the teacher continued, "better start asking them. Tomorrow's the big night," the bell rang, "class dismissed."

--

Aoko sat silently on her seat while the others pack up their things. Kaito slumped back onto the seat beside her, "Earth to Aoko, we need to go," he said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She frowned, "you're lucky that a lot of girls want to invite you to prom," she stuck out her tongue, "while I, the un-cute one, get left behind again," she shoved her books into her bag.

"Don't be like that," Kaito smiled as they walked down the halls of learning, "c'mon, I'll go with you, alright?"

Aoko glanced at him with a blush, "b-but I'm not good at dancing," she reasoned, pushing the door open as they left the school premises.

"I'll teach you," Kaito skipped and ran towards the school gate, "c'mon! Let's go to my place," he grinned.

-o-o-

"For the 179th time, ow," Kaito mumbled with half-moon eyes.

Aoko tried to smile, "I-I'm sorry…," she said, "It makes me nervous to dance with another person I know…," she said, "really awkward."

Kaito let go of his throbbing foot and wrapped his arms around Aoko again. He held her hand up, "Dancing," he said, "is not something to learn but to trust."

"Excuse me?" Aoko looked at him with half-moon eyes.

Kaito pressed 'play' on the radio and he started to sway with her, "you just have to go with the flow…," he explained calmly as they swayed n the middle of the living room, "trust your partner…--OW!"

Kaito stopped the music and held his foot again, "not trusting enough…," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry!" Aoko said again. She sighed, "look, I don't blame you if you don't want to partner with me anymore. Anyway, I don't think I deserved to be partnered with the coolest guy in class," she grabbed her bag, "g'night, Kaito."

She walked towards the door and quickly left.

**-o-o-**

Aoko sat on her bed as she sighed heavily, "now, loneliness fills my first prom…," she said, stretching her arm and collapsed onto her bed, "maybe I shouldn't attend…," she mumbled.

Suddenly, she heard her wind-bells ringing outside her balcony. Her curtains were a bit thin so she could clearly see what or rather, who is outside. She stood up, grabbing her sweating and quickly wearing it as she opened the door.

As the wind blew, her eyes widened, seeing a man standing on her railings. He wore a white suit, his cape fluttering liberally with the wind. He turned his head a little, exposing his poker face and irritating smirk.

"K-K-KID?!" she exclaimed, leaning against the door as she closed it.

He stepped down the railing, not making any sound, "pardon me for my intrusion," he smiled, kneeling in front of her, bowing respectfully, "I come in peace," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "if my dad finds you here, you will be sooo--"

HE snapped his finger, a bouquet appeared, "as I've said, I come in peace."

She looked at him, "your business here is…?"

"Just resting my wings. I am tired of flying," he smiled, standing up and facing her, both hands in his pockets.

"On my balcony?" she raise her eyebrow.

"Is it awkward for someone you don't know to drop by unexpected?" he asked.

"Not really…," she thought, "it's more uncomfortable to dance with someone…I…know…," she paused, "wait. Do YOU know how to dance?" she suddenly asked, "not that I want to know…," she blushed.

"Well," he flashed a smile, tilting his hat, "I could say I can't, but then, I'll be lying."

He snapped his finger and suddenly, there was music. Aoko look around and saw no radio, "how'd you--"

He suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist just like Kaito did. She was startled, trembling, actually. He smiled softly as he took one step, leading her to another step.

"I'm sorry…," she said, "but I couldn't dance and I really don't want to discomfit my friend," she said.

"why would he be embarrassed?"

"Kaito," Aoko said, dancing with KID, "is a cool guy from my class. We've been friends and…," she chuckled, "I wouldn't want to humiliate him."

"Who says I'll be embarrassed?" KID asked.

Aoko looked at him, "eh?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing…," he grin.

Suddenly, she stepped on him.

"I'm sorry," she said again, and cursed herself, "I'm so clumsy and…,"

KID smiled, "I think you're doing fine," he said, "dancing…," he wrapped his arms around her again, "is not something to be learned. You have to trust your partner and go with the flow…," he said.

"Eh?" she suddenly remembered Kaito, "he said that too…"

"Just look at him in the eyes," KID said, cupping her cheeks, "and be stimulate by those eyes…," he raise her chin for her to look at him, "just keep looking at them as if you're lost in them."

He slowly leaned forward, almost touching her lips, "trust him and go with the flow…," the swayed, "hold onto him as if there wouldn't be tomorrow…"

Aoko's eyes slowly closed but then, the music stopped.

She snapped her eyes open and found herself alone outside her balcony. _"What was I doing…?"_ she asked herself but then, she saw a white rose on the ground. She picked it up, _"was he really…?"_

**-o-o-**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Aoko stood by the food table as the others danced. No sign f him yet and that's good. That way, she wouldn't be forced to…

"Hey, Aoko."

…dance.

"Kaito," she smiled.

He scratched the back of his head, blushing a little, "I'm sorry about yesterday…," he said, "but I'll make it up to you," he grinned.

"How?" she asked with a soft smile.

He bowed like a prince, "may I have this dance…?" he extended his hand casually.

Her eyes widened a little as she stared down at his hand. Her hand hesitated but then, she knew that everyone needs to face their fears.

Maybe this was a curse since she forced Kaito to eat fish the other day. Maybe he's getting back at her for doing that. But whatever the reason was, she knew she had to face her fear too.

She held his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist as she slid her slender arms around his neck. They started swaying back and forth, with the music.

She looked at him in his eyes, remembering what she had learned last night. She got lost in his blue eyes. She could see her reflection from them. But then, she realized that Kaito was leaning his forehead on hers, their lips almost touching, "you've improved," he commented.

She smiled sweetly, "I've learned from the best."

"Did I already mention how beautiful you look tonight…?" he asked.

She blushed and shook her head, her forehead still against his.

"Very, very lovely…," he whispered.

His lips met hers. As it did, she closed her eyes, for the first time, she didn't step on his foot. It was as if she was still dancing with KID like last night. She felt her heart pounding as their kiss deepened. She didn't care if anyone saw… the lights were dimmed anyway.

As he pulled back a little, their lips slightly apart, "I love you…," he said.

Aoko's eyes widened, _"how did this happen so fast…?"_ she thought.

Before she could answer, Kaito kissed her cheek, "…so much," he whispered.

Aoko smiled, "you too," she said, causing him to look at her. She chuckled, "I love you too…," her cheeks redden as she leaned her head against his broad shoulder; her arms wrapped around his neck tightened a bit.

* * *

**motzKID**: the next time I'm taking dance lesson, I think I'll follow my own advice. Anyway, thanks for reading and am glad a lot have been reviewing! Thanks a ton for the reviews, guys! 

click my name and check out **MY PROFILE** for more stories!


	8. Our Love8: Miscalculation

**Mis-Calculation**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine and obviously, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**motzKID**: Okay, another inspired-story by truly yours! Thank you for the kind reviews in the last chapter and hoping there would be more! Anyway, here's another story for you Aoko-Kaito fanatics out there!

* * *

**(Nakamori Aoko's Point Of View)**

Four more lovely days before my birthday and I couldn't be happier. But there is one thing that I want for my birthday, that is, a date with my best friend and first love. I know what you're thinking: "why not just ask him?!"

Well, for all you know, Kaito isn't the type of guy who likes girls chasing him with a mop everyday. Take note: EVERY friggin' day.

So, here's the thing: I want to have a date with him on my birthday. The formula: 'date' plus 'girl-who-chase-him-using-mop'. The calculation: '1 date' plus '1 girl-with-mop' divided by 'perfect date'. The answer: 'Kaito-denying-girl-with-mop'.

Okay, so let's see here… The solution: 'girl-with-mop' divided by 'evil-girl-with-mop' plus 'nice-girl-still-with-mop' equals to 'Kaito-liking-girl-with-the-mop'.

Okay, please inform me if I miscalculate anything but as I DID calculate, I think I should just be nice with him even though he's a pervert.

BLECH.

Anyway, I think we should look at the positive side: even though he denies me, I could get my dad to go with me to Tropical Land on my birthday. Maybe if Kaito denies me for prom, I could get the whole police force to date me for prom.

NOT.

**-o-**

As I sat there, busy calculating chemicals for a potion that could hypnotize Kaito while we have a date and make him come to his real senses after that date, Kaito stared down on my paper.

I know, I was watching him at the corner of my eyeball.

"What are you doing…?" he finally asked, sitting on the seat beside mine.

I grumbled, "calculating," I simply answered.

"For what?"

"A potion."

"You're turning into a maniac, you know that?" he smiled, folding his arms behind his head.

I stopped and imagined myself like a witch while cooking Hansel and Gretel. I grinned and continued writing.

"I think it's fine," I smiled.

"What?!" he asked in disbelief, "I just called you a maniac and you're smiling?!"

"I look good while cooking Hansel and Gretel," I answered, not making sense.

"EXCUUUSE ME?!" he stared at me with half-moon eyes, one eyebrow up.

"Anyway," I tried to smile, "you know my birthday is coming up, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked coldly.

"How about we hang out in Tropical Land?" I asked, secretly pleading.

He blinked at me twice (not that I was counting) before he yawned, "like a date?" he asked.

Oooh, BUSTED! My sweat glands worked up as my palm got sweaty, "uhm, yeah, something like that," I smiled, the corner of my lips twitched, "it's not that awkward…"

"That's lame," he said with half-moon eyes.

_CRASH! BOOM! CRANK!_  
That's what I secretly heard inside me when he said that. I felt my heart dropping down to my stomach. It was, as if, he took my heart and flushed it down the toilet, causing the toilet to go 'BOOM!'

"Eh?" I asked, teary eyed.

"Lame…," he mumbled, "who wants to go on a date to Tropical Land?" he asked with half-moon eyes.

I looked up to him realizing what he meant.

"I was thinking of a dinner for two," he looked at me, "candle-lights and stuff," he winked.

I crumpled the piece of paper where my calculations were and threw it away. I guess even if I were Einstein, I couldn't figure out the mystery behind Kaito's sweetness.

* * *

**motzKID**: Inspired by a friend who told me that dating guys are lame. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it! Thanks for reading and reviews, pretty please? 


	9. Our Love9: Untitled

**Untitled**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito belongs to me if and only if I have a tiny link to Gosho Aoyama-sama.. sadly, even though I've searched for my family tree, there is NOOOOO Aoyama in my blood.**

**motzKID**: Okay, I was a bit disappointed that no inspiration struck me in spite of having two weeks with nothing to do but chew my books. So, I was forced to write this _"I-just-randomly-thought-of-this-plot-while-writing-this-friggin'-story"_ thing. I couldn't think of a title soooo…THERE. An untitled, random and lonely story! Well, not lonely but…. you get the picture.

* * *

"You're drunk," he sighed, palm on his face. 

She held a small glass containing a gold-brown liquid, "no, I'm _–hic-_ fine," she waved her hand in front of her.

He was sitting down while she joined her other fellow classmates for their Senior Farewell Party. Alas, they will be graduating from this building of memories in 2 months. Honestly, who wants to graduate from a "years-of-memories" called high school?

"_Me,"_ Kuroba Kaito thought with half-moon eyes. Either way, graduating or not, he still have many chances of seeing her cheerful smile.

Kaito sighed again, resting his arms backward onto the couch where he sat. He watched her laugh while having those horrible hiccups when you drink a lot of alcoholic liquor. The funny thing was, Nakamori Aoko wasn't even drinking any beer tonight. She was only drinking a simple glass of "Apple Cider" which, just so you all know, is not alcoholic.

"_It's either that girl is weak in alcoholic beverages or she has a bad case of alcoholism,"_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard some of his classmates laughing. Turning his head towards the huge crowd gathered around the food table, he knew who they were laughing at. He sighed, again, and got up even though he didn't really have to. After all, this was their farewell party and they should have some fun. Except, them laughing at Aoko wasn't funny for him. He made his way towards the table and pulled her out of the crowd by her small arm. He didn't know what was going on but he bet his soul that it was something so embarrassing that it should be put into their year book.

--

He pulled her across the jam-packed room and sat her onto the couch where he sat just a few seconds ago. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. Drunk. _Definitely._

"What's _–hic-_ wrong, Kaito _–hic-_?" she smiled.

He knelt down beside the couch to lie her down, "stay," he said as he stood up to get a glass of water or something.

But before he could even leave her, she tugged on the edge of his sleeves. He looked back with half-moon eyes, "what?" he asked coldly.

"Don't leave me…," she said softly, almost inaudible.

Kaito stared at her for a second and imagined her being the adorable little girl he once knew. He closed his eyes and smiled at her softly, "I won't," he said.

He knelt down beside her again, "I'll just get you a glass of water and—hhpf"

He paused for a minute, feeling her lips on his. He knew she was 'drunk' but this was too much. She kissed him deeply, begging for a reply, maybe. He could see her eyes shut close. Obviously, this was her first.

…and so, he kissed her back making her fall back again. He pulled back and found her asleep in his arms. He smiled and stood up to get what he wanted to get.

"_I just realized something: she's a good kisser when she's drunk,"_ he thought with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

* * *

**motzKID**: Alright! waiting for your review! **Thanks for reading and I hope you drop in some comments**, okay? ciao! 


	10. Our Love10: Look, it's nemo

**Look, It's Nemo!**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine, unfortunately. Please, shoot me now.**

**motzKID**: Okay, I'm a sucker when it comes to cute Disney characters. Take Nemo, for example. I also adore the turtle that always says, "dude" and "totally" in Nemo. Anyway, enough with the fishies, let's get on with the story.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! It's THE time of the year!" the teacher chirped as she broadly smiled at no one in particular. Everyone in Class B of Ekoda High School was quiet except a certain SOMEONE munching on his pencil. The kind of pencil you usually use in Math Exams. 

"_Oh, God… please, no…"_

"It's time for our Science Field Trip and…" the teacher said.

"_Spare me, please!"_

"… You all know what that means…"

"_I'll always eat the left over food from the canteen! Just please, don't!"_

"… We all get to …"

"_Just shoot me now…"_

"… stay 2 nights at…."

"_I promise not to tease inspector on the next heist! Just spare me…"_

"… a hotel near a lake! That means we get to go…"

"_God, why did you even bother creating such creature!"_

"Fishing!!" the teacher finally clapped her hand.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'thud!'. Everyone turned their heads towards the near window where Kuroba Kaito fell off his chair, half unconscious. Everyone grinned and snickered. They were used to this. Every year, Kaito gets 'gah-gah' over some Fishing School Trip. Everyone chatted excitedly, leaving Aoko staring at the boy beside her. She, as well as everyone, grinned again. It was the only time of the year where he WON'T BE ABLE TO pull any prank.

"Alas! The time has come!" Aoko said sarcastically, just like the time when they were to study reproduction in Science and Kaito said that line.

"Ugh…," Kaito got up and sat on his seat again, "I never felt worst in my entire life!"

"Serves you right, you pervert!" Aoko shot him an angry look when she remembered those times where he tried flipping her skirt.

"I think I'll skip that trip," Kaito mumbled.

Aoko sneered, "you can't miss it because educational school trips are half our final grade this year."

Kaito hit his head on his table over and over again, "leave me to die…," he said.

"Fine, then. That will count as a blessing for me," Aoko joked.

"Cruel…," he said with half-moon eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_"Ack!"_

"… on this side, you can see the largest fish factory in Japan!" the teacher said, directing the attention to the bus' left. Everyone listened attentively.

_"Ugh!"_

"Kaito, just let go of my arm!" Aoko slightly blushed as Kaito cling on her arm like a kid.

"He can't help it," Akako smiled, "even the greatest magician thief can't help but cling onto his girlfriend's arm," she teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!"  
"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Suddenly, the teacher coughed, leaving Aoko and Kaito in embarrassment. They both sat quietly but Kaito couldn't stand the pictures of fishes on the billboards as the bus passed them. Indeed, his phobia stayed in his head.

--

**LUNCH…**

Ekoda High School students stayed at a nearby river as the girls cooked while the guys were busy catching fish. Well, except Kaito, that is.

He busily light up a bon fire for the lunch feast... and was also busy staying way far from the river. So, all of you may have guessed that the lunch menu would be…

"Fish!" Aoko smiled as she victoriously held up a big carp in front of her childhood friend's face. Kaito's face turned green to blue and then, to white. The other girls clapped and admired how skilled Aoko could be. Kaito turned away from her and concentrated on his bon fire.

Aoko chuckled and smiled softly at Kaito, "listen, I'm going to cook for lunch and if you don't want to eat it, it's alright with me…," she sat beside him.

"No, I'll eat," he gulped, 'poking' the fire with a stick.

Aoko stood up, "but if you don't want it…"

"I'll eat, okay?" he grumbled. Aoko secretly smiled.

--

After a few minutes, everyone gathered around the fire and got a plate to eat. As everyone ate, Kaito stayed away from his classmates, sitting by the river bank as he over-come his fear. He stared down at his plate with a dead fish staring at him._ "God, why me?"_ he thought.

"Hey!"

Kaito was then accompanied by his childhood friend, "hey," he returned her smile. She smiled and looked down at his plate, "you're serious?" she chuckled.

"Hey, someday when I finally want to ask a girl to marry me and when fish is served in our honeymoon, I would eat it sooner or later," he said with half-moon eyes.

Aoko sneered, "that is, if you had the guts to propose!" she laughed.

Kaito raise a brow to look at her, "bet I can do it by tonight!" he said without thinking. He hated when he is being laughed at. He wants people to laugh WITH him not AT him.

Aoko blushed, "y-you mean she's here? In our class?"

"Of course! I wouldn't like her if I don't know her!" he smiled at her, "what do you say about that?"

"50 bucks," she grinned.

"Deal!"

Kaito stared down at the fish on his plate, "so… aren't you going to go back to our class? I'd rather be alone eating my phobia," he said.

"Nah, I want to witness it," she smiled, "that way, you have someone you could boast about after eating."

He sighed and was about to eat it when suddenly, "look! It's Nemo!" Aoko laughed. He turned towards the river and saw a clown fish.

"Why is there a clown fish in the river?" he asked.

"Beats me."

Suddenly, Kaito took a bit out of the fish instinctively and began chewing and swallowing it. He then realized and looked down at his plate, "oh, no…," he mumbled.

"Kaito! You did it!" Aoko laughed, "you were too busy looking at your worst Disney character and…. wow!"

Kaito grinned, "I'll be having a peaceful honeymoon!"

**-o-**

**THAT NIGHT…**

Kaito's eyebrows furrowed as he woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the time and looked at the bed right across his'. The bed was empty and the lamp was on. His attention was caught by the blowing of the wind by the curtains, "someone opened the balcony…," he mumbled.

He lazily stood up and walked towards it and found Aoko by the balcony railings. She silently stared up at the starry sky. Kaito blushed a little as he walked over to her. He balked before taking another step and got the chance to admire her.

Aoko's brown hair and big blue eyes were the most attractive for him. Her smile that was planted on her face that then was very much beautiful. He snapped out of his imaginations but before he could have the chance to talk, she slide her soft hand against the railings.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she smiled, without looking at him.

He put his hands into his warm pockets, "not really. I was just a bit bothered by someone staring at me while I was sleeping a while ago," he said with half-moon eyes.

She blushed, "sorry. It's a rare chance to stare at you while sleeping," she chuckled. Half of her face turned to him, not really looking directly at him, "now that you're not afraid of anything… what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Eat a lot of fish," he joked causing her to laugh, "but I'm still afraid of one thing…," he said with a blush.

"Oh? what's that?"

"Admitting my feelings...," he mumbled. She heard him alright because she faced him with a smile.

She walked towards him and patted his head, "I'm sure that the girl you like will accept you for who you are, whether or not you are sometimes clueless," she smiled.

Suddenly, Aoko found herself a few inches away from him. His was around her waist while the other hand supported her back. Her hand impulsively rested on his chest, "w-what?" she blushed.

"Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?" he smiled under his bangs.

She shook her head, her cheeks flushed red.

He finally looked at her with a smile, "very," he whispered. Her eyes widened as Kaito leaned forward and kissed her.

She didn't know what to do. It was her first time so no one blames her. Her hands trembled against his chest but then, the hand that supported her back shifted to his chest, resting his warm hands on hers. His heart beat, she felt, was fast and he was blushing but it seems that he didn't care all of those right now. All he cared about was whether or not she will kiss him back.

Aoko's lips parted a little as he deepened their kiss. As soon as she got used to his scent and lips, her eyes closed as she kissed back.

**_She loved him._**

As he pulled back, he stared at her as he slowly opened her eyes again.

"You owe me 50 bucks," he grinned.

She looked at him, still in their sweet position, "you did that for 50 bucks?"

"Nah, I really love you," he said naturally, causing her to blush.

"50 bucks will come your way when you get married," she smiled.

"But that won't be the same anymore!" he said, "because by that time, we'll be sharing the same house already!"

"Whatever, Kaito!"

* * *

**motzKID**: Okay, speechless I am. I mean, I am speechless. The randomness just resulted to a really cheesy thing. Reviews are highly appreciated and thanks for reading! 


	11. Our Love11: Clueless

**Clueless**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito is not mine. I'm simply making the characters miserable….is that a bad thing…?**_–grins-_

**motzKID**: Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope everyone's doing fine. I also want to apologize for not updating for months now. School's been hectic and I didn't want my teacher to think that I'm failing because of ff-dot-net. Anyway, let this story be a make-up. Peace?

* * *

**(Nakamori Aoko's Point of View)**

"One ticket to Ohkawa City," I leveled my mouth towards the small hole by the counter. The man behind the glass window lowered his eyeglass to have a good look at me, "I'm with my parents," I smiled, just in case he's wondering why a high school student wants to go to that city.

He look down on my ticket and up at me again, "for Saga Perfecture. Train number 52," hee said monotonously as he slides the ticket at the small opening of the glass window, "next!" he shouted. I took a good glance at the guy behind the counter. Something tells me that he looks oddly familiar. Suddenly, a huge man bumped me aside to have his turn.

Talk about rude.

I looked down to my ticket and remembered my dad telling me about my grandparents just last night.

_"Visiting Grandpa and Grandma is a bit risky. You have to ride trains to get there. But not to worry, I told them to wait for you right at the corner of the 14th street by the 12th house."_

He had that 'I-trust-you' dad-look on his face that says he's a bit worried. But I just had to leave Tokyo for a while just to take my mind off crazy things. There were crappy homework for Christmas break but since my dad would be busy the whole break; I'll spend my Christmas over my grandparents' house.

Of course, there's another good reason to leave Tokyo. Concerning about my best-est friend , Kuroba Kaito, and his 'other' identity, Kaitou Kid. Did you know that Kaitou Kid is Kaito?! Yeah, I figured you know that one already. My best friend is actually the guy that my dad spent his life catching.  
**-o-**  
I extended my head forward along the train-tracks to see if train 52 is already there. I spotted a man in blue, a train conductor, over by the benches in front of some parked-train. But before I could even call his attention, a young man tapped me by the shoulder. He was about my age, working student...?

"Excuse me, are you looking for Train 52?" he asked as he smiled. His hat covered his eyes but I guess he could still see me with those bangs covering his sight.  
I nodded, "uh-huh."

He chuckled a little, sounding a little familiar, "well, 52's coming its way so you ought to wait. Why don't you sit by the benches there?" he suggesting. I raise a brow, not because of his accent, but because of his voice. Before I could say anything, he turned around and walked away, whistling.  
**-o-**  
I didn't wait long. Before I knew it, Train 52 was already on its way and parked right in front of me. Men with briefcases and women with their children boarded immediately. Some of them were kissing and waving goodbye to their loved ones. I, on the other hand, boarded the train without saying goodbye to anyone except my dignity.

I took a seat right next to the window as a young man wearing a long coat sat beside me. He looked like my age except, he seemed to be a businessman or something. I sighed and rested my elbow by the window. I knew it's going to be a long train ride but I think it will all be worth it.

"Excuse me...,"  
I turned to the man beside me. His hat covered his eyes, but his smile was visible. He looked really familiar, "are you going home to Ohkawa as well?" he asked. He's a teenager, definitely.

"Nah. I'm going to visit my grandparents," I smiled, "you?"  
He chuckled, "let's just say I'm here with a reason," he smiled, "I was suppose to follow a friend."  
"Oh," I smiled.

Not much to say.  
**-o-**  
I opened my eyes as I felt the train slowing down. I don't know how long I've been sleeping but then guy sitting next to me, apparently, already left his seat. Finally, the train went to a stop as everyone gathered up their things and headed towards the exit. I waited for a while, just to get everyone off first before I follow.

Ohkawa City, located in Saga Perfecture, is just a small province. The life is simple, I guess. I took a cab to my grandparents' house.

"So, you're new in this province, huh?" the driver asked.  
I nodded with a smile, "oh yeah, it's in the corner of the 14th street by the 12th house," I reminded. The driver was young, probably at my age. Working student...?

He smiled by the rear-view mirror, "had a safe trip from the train, huh? You're lucky because there are rumors that the 52nd Train was getting bomb threats lately," he smiled (looking familiar), his cap covering his eyes. I couldn't help but sigh. I've been meeting familiar faces but I still have no clue what's so strange about the guy over the counter, the train conductor, the young man beside me in the train and this taxi driver.

**-o-**  
"Thanks," I bowed as the taxi driver saluted before leaving me by the corner of the street. My grandparents weren't there yet. I looked up at the sign that said 14th street.

14th street by the 12th house...

OF COURSE! That's what has been bothering me. When you connect it, it says, "1412"...Kaitou Kid's code name. But what a coincidence!

"Looking for the Nakamori residence?" a young man asked. A mailman that looks familiar, this time.  
I nodded.  
"You're in luck, I was just heading towards that residence. Apparently, they're out buying some leeks," he chuckled, "here," he handed me some letters, "your grandpa and grandma, right?"

He started walking, probably heading towards my grandparents' house. I followed him but he didn't mind.

**-o-**  
As soon as I was standing in front of the house ,the mailman smiled, "here you are. You just have to wait for them to arrive."  
"Thanks," I bowed.  
"Anytime, miss," he smiled and left.

After a while, I spotted grandma waving at me, "oh, Aoko-chan! You're here, thank goodness!"  
"Well, a nice mailman showed me the way over here," I smiled and handed her the letters that the mailman gave to me, "here you go. These are letters for you and grandpa."

"Odd," she smiled but not sure whether to smile or not, "there hasn't been a mailman lately. I wonder if the mayor hired a new one...?" she mumbled as she led me the way inside the house.

"Maybe they did hire a new one," I smiled, trying not to think of that man being a stalker or something.  
"Anyway, Aoko-chan. Dinner will be a little later. Do you want to relax a bit?" my grandma asked, placing the letters on the table.  
"Sure. I'll go by the park then," I smiled, referring to the playground a few blocks away.

**-o-**

I sat on a swing and started swing bit by bit. It was already dark.

"I see you got here safely."  
I looked beside me and a man in white suit stood there almost soundless except for his fluttering cape.  
"I don't need your presence," I said coldly, "I hate liars."  
He looked at me, "you should have said that earlier before I followed you around," Kaitou Kid smiled.

"Followed?" I asked.  
"The Guy behind the counter... the train conductor, the man beside you on the train, the taxi driver, the mailman...," he looked away, blushing a bit, "just wanted to make sure you get here safely."

"Even though I hate you, you still followed me? What's wrong with you, Kaito?" I finally called his name while he's in his 'other-identity' form.

He turned towards me and knelt in front of me _(since I was sitting on a swing)_, "has it occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I like more than just a friend?"

I sat there speechless. No, I haven't thought of that, as a matter of fact. Did he really...?

Suddenly, I heard my grandmother calling my name. I could hear the tapping of her shoes, "Aoko, dinner's ready," she smiled as she got by the swing. I looked at her horrified that she would see Kid but then, I realized that he vanished into thin air right in front of me.

"Come on. Dinner's going to get cold," she held me by the wrist and started leading me towards her house. I looked up at the sky.

_"Why have I been so clueless all along? He's always that mysterious."_

* * *

**motzKID: **Well, I know it's not as good as what I've had in mind but I hope this would make up for my long-not-updating thing. Oh yeah, I was inspired a Korean series that I've been hooked up and the train scene just spoke to me...literally! So, anyway, thanks for reading and I hope I do get **reviews** for my post-Christmas gift. 


End file.
